Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $3\dfrac{1}{11}+3\dfrac{9}{11} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {3} + {\dfrac{1}{11}} + {3} + {\dfrac{9}{11}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {3} + {3} + {\dfrac{1}{11}} + {\dfrac{9}{11}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=6 + {\dfrac{1}{11}} + {\dfrac{9}{11}}$ Add the fractions: $= 6+\dfrac{10}{11}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 6\dfrac{10}{11}$